Feeling Complete
by Aracil
Summary: Sequel for Missing Something. They were finally together. He couldn't be happier, having Sai by his side again. But they couldn't stay forever in their own little world. Facing the world has never been easy, but together, they could do it.Slash.Hikaru/Sai


**A/N: **By popular demand, I bring you this sequel for Missing Something. Unless my muse manage to come up with something more for this story, it will be the last one.

This is dedicated to **Ginrou**, I said that I would write you a fic, and here it is, I hope you like it! Also, you should thank **chibi-luna-chan** since the conversation that followed her review was what inspired me to finish this sequel ^^ Thank you again for giving me that idea and kicking my muse into gear (See? Speaking to the author does make her write faster and give her ideas for stories!)

Also I'm proud to announce the stats so far for Missing Something: 38 reviews, 3180 Hits, 7 C2's, 58 Favs and 22 Alerts. I'm also quite happy to say that I'm on the author alert list of 5 persons! And my profile had 1235 hits ^^

On with the story! (Prepare for fluff...)

* * *

><p>The first thing he did after Sai finally got settled up was bring him to the Go Association, since both Touya-sensei and Ogata decided it was only appropriate that their first game face to face to be played there. By the end of both games Sai was, of course more happy and bubbly than a 3 year old that was locked into a sweet shop, the pros where crowding all around the goban, the inseis seemed to be in a state of shock, Touya-sensei looked extremely pleased, and Ogata smug.<p>

It took him almost an hour to extract his partner from the adoring and not-quite-believing-their-eyes mass of Go players. He could swear, as he stirred Sai (who was babbling happily about his matches) out of the door, that he could hear his fellow pros plotting how to make the ex-ghost officially a pro as soon as possible, exams be damned.

* * *

><p>He had seen it coming. Particularly after Waya managed to get (slightly) over his fanboy and slightly stalkerish attitude towards Sai, and managed to hold a conversation with him without bombarding him with questions every few minutes.<p>

Sai was already a sensation among the pro-world, but both of them had managed to keep the details about his life quite. So no one knew that Sai lived with him, no one but Touya, Touya-sensei, Ogata... and Waya. The first three he was pretty sure wouldn't tell anyone about that fact, and even Waya knew better to babble something to the press... his friends on the other hand, he had no such restrictions.

Sometimes, he regretted introducing all his friends to each other, and the fact that all them hit it off so well. Particularly when he opened the door of his apartment one afternoon to see all of them, Akari and the front of the pack, demanding to get introduced to Sai, or in Akari's words, his boyfriend

They hadn't thought of calling their relationship anything. They belonged together, and that was all there was to it. Boyfriend was a good title as any, he guessed. He certainly didn't mind being Sai's boyfriend. After all of his friends finally left, he told that to Sai. The kiss he received as answer was enough to tell him what Sai thought about it. It felt so natural there wasn't any awkwardness after it... or after the ones that followed. He had to remember to thank Akari... but later, right now, they were busy exploring that aspect of their relationship.

* * *

><p>The call from his mother, requesting (or ordering, if you asked him) their presence at dinner at his childhood home, shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. After all Akari still lived with her parents, as was in really good terms with his mother. What he did expect was Akari's call some time after that, apologizing for letting slip the fact that he was no longer living alone.<p>

That evening had him gently coaxing Sai out of his car, assuring him for the tenth time that he looked just fine in his loose dark blue dress pants and white shirt (he looked more than good, he had to glare away more than one female that stood openly staring at Sai when they came out of the store where they had bought the outfit), his hair clipped back in a half-tail.

He also had looking perfectly fine with the loose jeans, white turtle-neck shirt and purple sweater he was wearing before the call (since they had moved together, Sai seemed to no longer feel uncomfortable on modern clothes). And since he decided that he was under-dressed for dinner with his parents, it resulted in Hikaru being all dressed up as well, which he found just a little silly, but did anyway, for Sai's sake.

What followed was something that he preferred not remembering, even when it did end well.

He was pretty certain his mother had wanted him to marry Akari some day, but by the middle of the meal Sai had both of his parents and his grandparents wrapped around his little finger (so _that_was courtly behaviour, Sai, it seemed, was not only talented in Go, but in rhetoric as well).

After that embarrassing stories about his childhood were involved, and when he finally managed to get free of the torture the dinner had turned into, his family was bowing to Sai and asking him to take care of their worthless son and grandson respectively (which was completely out of character for them, his best guess was that they were pulled in by the aristocratic aura Sai was emitting).

His skin was so hot it was a wonder it didn't stay red, or developed a tan. Sai latter admitted that he reverted to courtly manners when he was nervous, because they were so ingrained into him in his first life, that he acted like that unconsciously when he didn't know how to behave.

* * *

><p>Half a year since Sai came back into his life, and he couldn't, for the life of him, remember how he managed to live without his presence. He still couldn't help but smile at the smallest things that evidenced that Sai was actually there: a second toothbrush in the bathroom, another plate at the table, clothes that weren't his on the drying line.<p>

It took him two months to let Sai out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time without getting distressed. When he did, he felt back to a stream of mails to his cellphone when he wasn't around, just to assure himself that he hadn't disappeared. When he saw him after those times apart he kept stealing soft kisses from him, kept fleetingly touching him, kept grabbing his hand.

He really appreciated even the smallest moments they spent together. Like now, after eating the meal they had prepared together, he was washing the dishes and passing them to Sai, who was drying them and putting them away, he felt truly at peace.

It was silly, he knew. There was a time he would have mocked to death anyone who told him something like that. It was fluffy, and cliche, and "girly" and he wouldn't give it up for the world. And he would hit anyone who dared to laugh at them, because it would make Sai sad. See if they found it funny when they no longer have teeth.

* * *

><p>He had caught Sai looking longingly at a picture that showed his grandfather and his two younger siblings smiling at the camera.<p>

Sai told him about his parents, how they left him with his grandfather (which turned out for the better, but it still made him mad just to think about it, who could cast away someone as lovable as Sai?), and how he could only see his siblings on holidays... or when they snuck away.

Sai really loved his younger siblings. He tried to be a good big brother for them, even when he rarely got to see them.

He loved his grandfather very much as well, because everything that he did for him, and all the support he gave him. After hearing Sai talk about him, he really liked his grandfather as well. He was extremely grateful to him as well, for being there for Sai when he couldn't.

But the thing is, it was clear that Sai missed them. It's been months since he last saw any of them... well, it was time to change that. Even when he spoke to his grandfather on the phone at least once a week, it just wasn't the same for him, and it showed. He didn't want to see Sai sad ever again, and he would do everything in his power to keep him as happy as possible.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time he'd been to Kyoto. The fact that he had been at the same city as Sai several times and still haven't found him still vexed him. But right now, he was feeling nervous.<p>

Sai was sitting next to him, practically bouncing. He on the other hand, was fidgeting in his kimono (He had crashed into his grandparents house, on the verge of a nervous breakdown, because he didn't know what to wear. Thankfully, his grandmother did and promptly gave him his current outfit. Apparently, she has been expecting it. Sometimes, his grandmother scared him).

He could sympathize with Sai now. Meeting the person that had brought up the one you loved the most was a nerve wrecking experience.

When they got out of the taxi Sai finally managed to come down from his happy cloud long enough to notice his nervousness, and promptly clung to his arm and started babbling away about his recent game with Touya. He was trying to distract him, and it was touching enough that it actually worked.

He finally relaxed after seeing the faces of the priest as they walked past them towards the house at the back of the temple. He still remembered Fujimoto-san's face all those months ago, and now he could see it reproduced on their faces, all of their duties forgotten. He even saw Fujimoto-san, who seemed to have reverted into shock.

Sai's grandfather came to meet them halfway to the house, and he saw his amused smile mirrored on the elderly face. When the priest set his eyes on the happily glowing Sai (who was still clinging to him), love and satisfaction showed inside his eyes. When he looked back at him, he could see gratitude on his face. And with only that interaction, all the nerves he had felt before completely evaporated.

That was until he felt Sai tense besides him.

* * *

><p>Sai's grandfather was at Sai's side now, giving him his support silently. It seemed that Sai's parents came to visit his grandfather too. They were keeping Sai's siblings behind them, not letting them get close to their brother. They seemed to be slightly catatonic, the sight of their oldest son hanging from a man's arms was too much for them (he was half wishing for them to have a heart attack, or an aneurysm... but perhaps it was too much to ask.)<p>

He was pissed. How dare they ruin this for Sai? He was about to blow a casket when something he wasn't quite expecting happened.

_This is completely ridiculous. I won't let you two keep me from properly greeting my brother!_ said the oldest of Sai's siblings. She was Hikaru's age. Her name was Yukiko. And her personality resembled Hikaru's a lot, it seemed, but instead of Hikaru's explosive anger, hers was more of the icy kind. She shouldered past her parents, his little brother's hand firmly clasped in hers.

She coolly walked up to them and greeted Sai with a smile.

_It is good to see you again, oniisama._ That seemed to spur the younger boy next to her into action. With a cry of "Oniisan!" he launched himself into Sai, almost bowling his brother (and him, since he was still attached to his arm) over. Mikoto was 12. And he liked his brother very much, and really hated that his parents didn't feel the same (which he boldly declared, taking advantage that his parents didn't seem to be in touch with their surrounding at the moment).

That seemed to knock the after mentioned pair out of whatever hole they fell into, and made them decide it was time to go. They went ahead, barely sparing a disapproving glance (which spoke volumes of what they were thinking) to their firstborn.

_I''ll be attending an university in Tokio_ Yukiko told Sai_ I'll ask grandfather your address later, and come visit you._ She turned to Hikaru then and gifted him with a smile_ I can see than my brother is very happy with you, Shindou-san, grandfather told me a lot about you. Please keep taking care of him. Come on Mikoto, it is best not to make our parents too angry right now.

Sai's siblings kissed him good bye and followed after their parents, who had stopped at the edge of the stairs and were looking commandingly at them.

* * *

><p>All in all, it was a bittersweet experience for Sai, their visit to Kyoto. After his parents left, they spent the rest of the day with his grandfather, which cheered Sai up, but there was an underlining sadness in his eyes. They returned to Tokio on the last train back, since Sai asked him is they could go back home.<p>

As soon as they made it to their apartment Hikaru made Sai a cup of hot chocolate (one of Sai's favorite modern beverages) and settled behind him on the bed, pulling him until his back rested on his chest. Settling his head on Sai's shoulder he began to speak.

_You know that I couldn't imagine life without you, right Sai?_ No answer from him, he only sipped on his mug._ And I could name, right here and now, at least a dozen persons that would be devastated if something happened to you, your siblings and _me_ at the top of the list._ More sipping_ And I can name at least half a dozen that would be seriously tempted to mount a witch hunt if they knew that anyone made you feel unloved or bad about yourself. Me on top of that list._ That got a reaction, a tiny smile stretched around the rim of the cup.

_You're the most wonderful person in existence, you made me the person that I am today. I really love you. And your grandfather loves you, and your sister, and your brother. My parents adore you, my grandparents would adopt you given half a chance, Touya-sensei would too, come to think about it. Akira would get all contemptuous to anyone who even looked at you funny and lets not think about what Ogata would do, Waya would insult to death anyone who said something bad about you, fanboy that he is, Akari is likely to kick them...

_Thank you Hikaru._ Who knew, his babbling worked!

_It's nothing Sai, now stop feeling so glum so I can properly cuddle with you. And tomorrow we're going to Touya-sensei's house, and you'll play lots of games with him while I track down Yonga, since Akira told me he was coming to Japan. I'm really looking forward to seeing you two play, and you cut him into itty bitty little pieces.

_You're still a sore loser sometimes Hikaru.

_Well, you're not the only one allowed to be childish sometimes.

_Hikaruuuu, that was mean!_ Sai was pouting. He took advantage of that and kissed him. Sai smiled.

He inwardly whooped, operation cheer up Sai was bearing fruits.

* * *

><p>As he expected, Sai seemed to be a lot happier after playing with Touya-sensei. Anyway, he decided to do something special with him that afternoon, since Yonga wouldn't have free time for a few days still.<p>

So after having lunch at Touya-sensei's house, he drove them out of Tokio, not answering Sai's questions about where they were going.

He took them to a place only a few knew, to do something they never got to do together before: it was time for the Sakura trees to bloom, and a few days before he heard Akari talking about a particular tree she used to visit with her parents.

So he had asked Akira's mother if he could borrow her kitchen and made them some bentos while Sai was playing and hid them inside the car, along with supplies for a picnic. It was just past tea time when they finally arrived to their destination.

Sai's face as he spread the blanket besides the tree trunk was totally worth the knowing look on Touya-san's face when he made his request. They ate in a companionable silence and afterwards Sai laid down on the blanket, with his head on his lap. He started running his fingers on Sai's silky hair.

While they looked at the petals float around them and away, he could feel the peace returning to them.

If he was realistic, he had to admit that not everything would be okay for them. They would face obstacles, there would be people that would be against them, there would be hard times. But right now, as they sat looking at the sakura blossoms, he knew they would be able to overcome them. Because they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, that was fluffy... and sweet... I can't believe I wrote that XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, **please** review! As you can see from this chapter, reviews do make me write. And your reviews also give my muse ideas, which result on more stories.

See you later!


End file.
